


Shoot Me Hard

by btsVeeeee



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, gang au that no one asked ha!, hacker!Jonghyun, hacker!jihoon, hitman!minhyun, hitman!seongwoo, hyuna is babe she got fancy lip&hip, mentioned!baekren, wannaone are dorks don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsVeeeee/pseuds/btsVeeeee
Summary: "Any last words sweetheart?"





	1. Codes

**Author's Note:**

> Yah Yah Yah

_Yeah, I’m a bit dangerous_

_I can’t even handle myself_

_Don’t worry, my hands_

_They’re only warm for you_

* * *

 

Two men clad in a crisp black suit enter the monochrome 4 storey building located in the heart of Seoul. The exterior screams ‘normal’ with its typical modern design. Anyone who sees it will think it is just one of those small boring companies, where people work until the sun can’t be seen anymore. The thing is, this building is the base of the group called ‘Wanna One’.

     “Hyung, you’re kind of generous today” The younger tease the man beside him, slightly bumping the shoulder of the tall guy, despite his cat like features, his presence alone gave others the impression of cold and deadly.

      “How so?” He asked, as the two of them took a turn on the right where their office is located.

      “You ask the poor guy”

_Oh._

Hwang Minhyun rarely ask questions to their victims before he kills them, but there are those times when he is feeling  generous to ask for their last words before he pulls the trigger and watch as the light on their eyes disappear. Maybe he just likes to hear how they use his last question to beg for their lives more as if he will take pity and change his mind or maybe he just like to give them false hope, how they will smile in relief and it will be wipe in one pull.

      “Seongwoo, I just like to hear them beg.”

      “Oh my god Hyung, you and your kinks” Seongwoo laugh echoes on the hallway, entering the room where their boss is located. But to their surprise it is not Jisung who is sitting behind the charcoal table, or Sungwoon who is writing plans on the whiteboard beside it. Instead, it was Daniel and Jihoon who looks troubled in front of the computer and Guanlin who is sitting comfortably on the white couch watching the two older guys in their misery.

      “Fuck! Jisung hyung will kill us!” It was Daniel who looks at them with panic written on his face.

      “Hello to you too” Seongwoo walks to the blonde pacing back and forth. Seongwoo hold the younger in place. Hands clamping on his shoulders. “Hey, babe, Daniel ah, relax. What’s going on? Where are the others?”

And when Seongwoo says others, he means Jisung their leader and Sungwoon their second in command, these two are the brain of the group, they plan every mission and haste they do. Jaehwan and Woojin who prefers knives over guns, and they are good with it. Jinyoung the sniper who rarely missed their targets and Daehwi who is damn good with his words, that he is always needed when getting information to someone. His looks will betray anyone to believe he is innocent. _The best decoy of all_ , according to Daniel.

     “Jisung hyung takes them with him to Macau, their informant says that _Jeon_ was there.” Daniel finally calms down, holding Seongwoo’s hands, earning an eye roll from Guanlin as they sit beside him.

      “So what’s the problem?” Their heads turn to Minhyun who is now beside their tech guy. Jihoon looks like he will throw the computer anytime with how frantic he types codes and shit that Minhyun will never understand.

      “Someone hacked our system” his voice dripping with frustration.

     “What?! How do they get through the firewall?” Seongwoo asked in disbelief, because Jihoon just develop an impenetrable firewall that they been using for 2 years and no one cracked it until now.

      “A virus. This guy is one damn good hacker” Jihoon state, eyes never leaving the screen, Minhyun hummed in response.

     “If our database will fall into the wrong hands we will all die, and Jisung hyung will kill us again if he found out” Guanlin says like it’s the most normal thing to say, with his monotonous voice and gummy smile, he earned a hit from Seongwoo. Rubbing his abuse right arm, he said “I hope you and Daniel hyung will break up” laughing at his own.

      “You little sh-“

      “I got him!” Jihoon’s voice rings in the room, like he has just won a jackpot. Minhyun look at the map on the screen, he smiles as he sees the location.

      “Seongwoo get ready, whoever he is, his location is just 15 minutes away from us. Guanlin get the car ready” The youngest in the room stood up and twirl the keys with his index finger. He is the best driver of the group, he can drive any vehicle, but Daehwi likes to call him their ‘Escape Man’ because it sounds cool. Guanlin will forever be their savior, because he will always arrive for an escape when they are in a tight situation. 

      “Jihoon and Daniel, keep in charge here, okay?” Seongwoo put the gun on his suit, giving a chaste kiss on the blonde’s lips before following Minhyun and Guanlin.

* * *

 

Kim Jonghyun never in his life would imagine to work with a gang who kills, steals, and does all the illegal shits. But when Seungcheol hands him his pay after hacking a casino’s DB, he won’t forget how the younger hand him a briefcase, _a fucking briefcase full of cash._  

      It started 5 years ago, when he was still 17, their group only consist of him, Dongho, Minki, Aron, Jisoo, Seungcheol and Jeonghan. It’s just a group of boys who knows how to scam others, they are just con artist, with Seungcheol as their leader, him and Jisoo as their hacker, Minki and Jeonghan who do the work with their pretty face and words and lastly Aron and Dongho who always got their back when something goes wrong. It was all games to earn money. 

      But things change when Seungcheol recruit new members after 3 years and the games become more dangerous, until it is not just scamming anymore. Aron is the first to leave, his parents need him back in the states, next it was Minki and Dongho, who wants to live a normal life after they become a couple. And him, he leaves, but he goes back when Seungcheol needed him because Jisoo is not always available in their field, he is busy monitoring the 3rd group. Seungcheol decided to split the group into three when the mission doesn’t need a large number of people. The 1st group is Seungcheol, with Hoshi, Jun, The8 and that Dino kid who looks like a fetus in Jonghyun’s eyes. The 2nd group is Jeonghan’s, Woozi, DK, and Seungkwan and last is Jisoo’s, with Vernon, Wonwoo and that tall handsome guy Mingyu.

Jonghyun avoid getting attached to the new kids, because he knows that he just need to do this for the money alone, it’s not the same like it used to be. He smiles from the memories as he took a sip on his hot chocolate, today is one of those days where he is feeling lazy and he just wants to sleep all day on his newly bought velvet couch. He feels so tired after hacking that database of the group who is also after the jewel that Seungcheol’s group wants. Their firewall is hard to crack that he almost shit himself, but his hard work didn’t go to waste after he used his latest bug, when all the information about the group flashed on the screen, he learned that they are called WannaOne, with 11 members some of them are younger, far, far younger than he imagine. 

He smiles to himself as a message pop on his phone. It’s been an hour when he sends the file to Seventeen and he has just received a message from one of them. He pouts at how late, they reply.

       “Thanks hyung, I’ll give it to Seungcheol when he comes back” It was Jeonghan. The younger complained about being left alone to babysit the kids on their headquarters, he said that Seungcheol goes to Canada to find information about the _Wittelsbach-Graff Diamond._ And the group of Jisoo goes to Macau for another haste.

He takes another sip of his drink when everything goes black. _Black Out? Did they cut the connection?_ but he just paid last week’s electricity bill. He whined and put the mug on the coffee table in front of him. Trying to navigate his way to the door without bumping into anything. Before he could reach the doorknob, the door was violently open that he miraculously dodge and found himself on the floor. Wincing in pain. He looks up to whoever is not in their right mind to just barge on his door, when he was face to face with a barrel of a gun pointed at him. Straight on his head.

_What the hell?!_

Then someone is just pointing a flashlight at him, trying to adjust in the light violating his eyes. He notices that they are two, one was the one pointing a flashlight at him, while his other hand holding a gun. A playful smile on his good looking face. The other one was, well, ready to kill him any moment. He look him in the face and holy shit if Jonghyun is in a different situation, he will marry this guy because one, he is handsome and two, he is fucking handsome and se- okay stop it right there!

Minhyun looks at the confused guy on the ground, he looks so small with the oversize pink hoodie he is wearing. He can hear Seongwoo sigh, he knows that sigh, he always does that when he takes pity on their victims but Minhyun is not having any of it. He wants this to be done quick, he’s sure that Guanlin is getting bored waiting outside and when the youngest is bored, there’s a tendency that he will leave them to walk their way back.

      “You should know how to cover up your tracks after you hack our system” Minhyun cold voice breaks the deafening silence. Pulling the safety of the gun, his fingers ready to pull the trigger. The guy just keeps staring at him with wide eyes. It seems like realization hit the hacker on who they are.

      “Hwang, he looks innocent and he looks like he’s about to cry” Seongwoo trailed off the last words, taking pity on the guy who looks like the same age as them. He watches as Minhyun crouch on the ground, leveling himself to the guy, the pistol not leaving its target. He sees him smile, the smile he will do when he’s about to let the victim beg, give them false hope and kill them in one shot.

      “Any last words sweetheart?” There is it, the sickening sweet nickname, he closes his eyes ready to hear several hear of please followed by a loud bang and a thud. It’s a waste, the other looks so kind, innocent and he dare to say fluffy with those pink hoodie. 

       “I-“ he paused, looking everywhere but Minhyun, fumbling on his fingers, oh my god he looks like he’s about to cry. Seongwoo wants to hug the poor guy. He almost stops his partner from killing the hacker. _Almost._

       “Yes, honey? What is it?” The sweeter his words, the closer he gets in killing the other and the smile on Minhyun’s face is making him more nervous for the hacker's life.

 

 

 

       “I – I love you?” Jonghyun tilts his head, like he’s not sure on what he just says.

Minhyun stills on his position. It’s like the time stops for a moment. and he wants to pull the trigger right that time. Except that he could hear how Seongwoo fell on the floor, laughing like a dying whale, tapping the floor with his free hand, his handgun already forgotten on his side.

       “Oh my fucking bean! He, he—“ He is wheezing so much while pointing at the hacker who looks lost. And Minhyun just wants to shoot his partner instead of the hacker. “Hwang this is gold! He just said I love you!” his laugh booming in the quiet night of Seoul.

 


	2. Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun doesn't like his life decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm still alive everyone sorry for the slow updates.

The clicking of her heels echoed on the silent hallway of the small apartment. Red pumps stick like a sore thumb against the white marble floor.

A loud sigh escaped her red lips. Pushing the small button beside the door. The loud ringing sound can be heard outside.

Ringing,

Quiet.

Ringing.

Quiet.

She taps her foot twice. Her patience is wearing thin. Gripping the black takeout bag on her left hand.

 _Tsk_. Clicking her tongue.

She holds the brass doorknob, to her surprise the door opens. She immediately let go of the knob, like she just touched a scalding hot water.

Something is not right. The churning in her stomach doesn’t help at all. Pulling the handgun hidden under her charcoal black coat. She walks quietly inside. Everything is in place, except that the TV is open showing some anime reruns and she can’t hear any sound from her brother. She puts down the take out bag on the counter where Jonghyun’s keys are located. Gripping the gun in front of her, she walks towards the living room, not even bothering to lock the door behind her.

“Jriee!”

She closed the tv, not putting her guard down.

“Jonghyun ah!” she called again but only the deafening silence answered her.

She walked to the bathroom, then to the bedroom. He is not here.

_Shit._

She walks back to the door, taking the take out bag with her, ready to leave the place when she found their picture frame that is supposed to be placed beside the door, but now it was on the ground, broken, shattered glass around.

And unfamiliar black flashlight beside it.

**∞**

“Hyuna noona! How are you?!” Seungkwan beamed at the orange haired beauty who just enter their office, slamming the door in the process.

“Yah! Don’t noona me. Where is Cheol?” She said as she slammed a flashlight on the coffee table and the take out bag in front of Seungkwan. What’s with her and slamming things?

She took a seat beside Junhui who is cleaning his precious gun, she turned her attention at Seungkwan who is sitting across her.. The black couch creaking under her weight.

“He is not around.” The model like sniper said, while Seungkwan start rummaging the contents of the black plastic. He smiles as saw the chicken box. Hyuna slapped his hands away from the bag. Seungkwan eyed her. _Offended._

“It’s for Jonghyuniee. Don’t touch it. Where did Coups go? How about Joshua?”

“Hyung goes to our informant while Shua is in Macao with the 3rd group. Can you believe it Mingyu and Wonwoo has him by their selves?” 

Junhui rolled his eyes. Mumbling about being left out and poor Shua hyung.

“Okay, I know you have this foursome thing with them, but I really need to talk to one of your leaders.” As she said those words Jeonghan entered the room with Dino, babying the annoyed looking maknae, asking _‘whose baby are you’_ again.

“Finally. Han I need to talk to you about Jonghyun.” She stands up and grabbed the said guy away from the youngest in the room. She can clearly see that Seungkwan is now rummaging again the plastic bag and Junhui goes back to his business.

“Noona! You’re getting pretty every time we see you.” He said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Thanks. But have you talk to Jonghyun today?” She smile at the action and  it disappears as she said the last part, seriousness etched on her pretty face.

“He sent us the layout of the casino 3 hours ago. I think he's on his apartment binge watching anime."

“He is not there. And I found that flashlight beside our broken picture frame. I think someone abduct him but I can’t think of anyone who will do that.” She points at the said flashlight. At the same seeing Seungkwan and Chan now eating the chicken, and Jun asks if it’s delicious.

“Wanna One.” Jeonghan expression hardened as he saw the familiar logo on the flashlight.

“What?”

“You know how hyung tends to get curious and nosy about other gangs. And I heard him mentioned about this group called WannaOne.”

“Then we should res-“ Hyuna attempt to say.

“No. We can’t. Noona we can’t be involve on other gangs, especially because of the upcoming haste, and I heard WannaOne is also after the same gem were trying to get.” He smiled apologetically at the other.

“Unbelievable.” She sighed raking her fingers on her locks.

“We always avoid getting involved with other gang's business except if they mess with one of us. But Jonghyun hyung is not legally belong to us. He is not part of the group, that’s why we can’t.” This time it’s Junhui who stood up from his seat walking to their spot.

“Noona I’m so sorry, we know we owe him big time. But we just can’t.”

Hyuna nods, god she’s taking this so calmly.

She understands them, but she is still quite angry.

“I’ll go get him then. Tell Seungcheol and Joshua I dropped by.” She is out of the door before anyone can stop her. A sound of protest from younger boys muffled by the closed door.

**∞**

Jonghyun wakes up from the screaming of unfamiliar voices around him. The back of his head hurt like a bitch. His body feels numb, he can’t move.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“Jihoon language and yes what the fuck Minhyun hyung, you’re the responsible one here how can you bring him in our HQ?! Jisung hyung will surely kill us. Oh my god.”

“Blame your dumb boyfriend.”

“I’m offended Minhyun I can’t believe you. You’re my partner.”

“Really? I can’t believe that you’re my partner at all. Who is in their right mind to point a gun on his partner just to save this guy who hacked us?”

“Seongwoo hyung why did you do that?!”

“Cause he is cute? Jihoonie look he looks like an angel.”

“Am I not enough for you babe?”

“No Daniel ah, you are more than enough.”

“Where is Guanlin anyway?”

“He is outside”

“Wait is he moving?”

“Shit hyung he is waking up!”

“What do we do?!”

“Act normal!”

“Normal? Like bad guys?”

“Daniel we are bad guys”

“Oh”

“Okay I’m out of here. You handle this mess, and you explain this to Jisung hyung when he comes back.”

“Minhyun don’t leave!”

“Hyung wait I’m coming with you”

“Jihoon you brat! don’t leave us here”

Opening his eyes proves to be hard. And when he finally opens them, he realize he is not in his apartment, first his apartment doesn’t have white ceiling and the lights are too bright. He tried to move and it proves to be hard too. His head hurt so much like someone just knock him out with a gun.

_Oh._

_Oh._

He can now remember how those two guys just barge on his secret haven, almost killing him, but thanks to every saints out there, they took him with them and pushed him inside a sleek black car if he is not mistaken. And the last words he heard before he blacked out are _“Do you have a blind fold?” “No.” “How about you Lin?” “No Hyung. Why don’t you just knock him out?” “Good idea Guanlin” “No Minhyun! No!”_

When he finally sits up, and looked around he saw two guys looking at him. One is sitting on the couch in front of him only the glass coffee table separating them, he smiled at him, he has a blonde hair and Jonghyun thinks he looks like an over excited puppy. And the last one, he recognized him as one of his intruders and he is walking towards him.

_Walking towards him! Holy shit._

Something snaps out of Jonghyun after he realizes how bad his situation is. He immediately stands up making a good distance between him and everyone in the room, taking the nearest thing he can use as a weapon.

“D-Don’t come near m-me” He points the pillow (seriously Jonghyun? Pillow?) to the man who looks like one of those Greek gods he saw on the museum.

“Oh angel, put your fluffy weapon down, we won’t hurt you.” He cooed, walking towards the smaller guy, Jonghyun took a step back, dropping his ‘weapon’ in the process while the other took a step forward, and it continues until his back hit the wall.

Dead end. Alarms ringing in his head. He is trapped. He will die. He will fucking die.

The guy puts his right hand on the wall near his face, cornering him. While his other hand holds Jonghyun’s face, forcing him to look at him.

“What’s your name angel?” The smile on his handsome face is goddamn sadistic. Jonghyun let out a pathetic whimper, he just wants the wall behind him to swallow him whole.

“Babe you’re scaring the poor guy” the one sitting on the couch beamed, looking at them like a child watching his favorite cartoons.

Seongwoo chuckled as he leaned down until he reached the hacker’s ear.

“If you don’t want to die, you should cooperate hmmm?” he whisper that sent shivers to Jonghyun’s spine, his knees wobbling. _Damn it._

Seongwoo back away, smiling the shorter man in front of him, his hand now caressing the other’s cheeks. His eyes piercing his soul.

“J-jonghyun” he mumbled biting his inner cheek. A habit that he can’t get rid of when he is nervous.

“What was that?”

“Kim Jonghyun.” This time loud enough for them to hear.

“Now, now, that wasn't so hard right? You won’t die if you just cooperate angel.” Seongwoo finally let go of him, sitting beside the blonde guy.

“Kim Jonghyun was it? Please take a seat, we are here to question you, and we want real answers.” The blonde pointed to the couch in front of them, smile not leaving his face, his eyes crinkling into crescents. The same couch that Jonghyun wake up from earlier.

The screws now running in his head. He is sure that his thoughts are so loud. He can’t think of what is the right decision to make.

One, he sits on the couch, tell them the truth, but he is sure they won’t believe him. Because no one believes if you tell them you are an independent hacker working for no one.

Two, wait for his sister Kim Hyuna to rescue him, he is sure that the girl realized he is in danger and is now on the move to find him. But what if she dies, she is clearly outnumbered. Because he knows that Seventeen can’t get involved. And no, he can’t have his pretty noona dying. So option two is out.

Three, run and there is a 90% percent chance that he will die, once he steps a foot outside this room.

And Jonghyun, our precious Kim Jonghyun finally made a choice.

He moves from his place, eyes wide as he looks on the two hitmen waiting for him to sit down. As he is near on the couch, he immediately run towards the door, not bothering to look back as he heard curses and laughs behind him, but he doesn’t hear footsteps following him. He takes a turn right. Stopping to peak behind the white wall, and to his relief the two doesn’t follow him. But there is this icky feeling that something is wrong.

Jonghyun shrugged it off as he runs again, down on the flight of the stairs because elevators is not an option. When he reached the ground floor, he almost exposed himself to the two guys in black suits, he recognize the taller as Guanlin the one who is behind the wheels and suggest to knock him out and the other is shorter with brown hair, he hides again behind the wall. Watching them as they wait for the elevator to open.

“Jihoonie do you think they did harass the guy?” Guanlin asked the smaller guy.

“Knowing Seongwoo Hyung, they did.” Jihoon shrugged as he drinks his coffee at the same time the elevator ‘dings’ and they both enter. The metal door closing behind them.

Jonghyun sighed in relief, he can clearly see the huge exit glass door, but there is one guard beside it, he can’t believe his escape will be this easy, it seems like they really didn’t need him or anything at all.

He slid down to the wall, sitting on the cold black marble floor. The adrenaline rush is still on his body. His breath, ringing in his ear.

Maybe, maybe if he can knock out the guard or distract him, he can finally escape this weird place. He closed his eyes, breathing hard god he should work on his cardio.

When he open his eyes ready conducts his plan he froze in his place. There is a guy crouching in front of him a gun in his hand. _Why didn’t he hear him? Shit. Shit. Shit._

It is the same guy who doesn’t think twice to kill him earlier, but his partner stops him. Why does Jonghyun always wrong with his life decisions.

“Trying to escape huh?” he chuckles, fox liked eyes look at him with amusement.

“I’ve been waiting for you to make a move for a while now, think you can leave here alive?”

Jonghyun open his mouth then close it, words can't form in his mouth. Cold sweat running on his forehead.

“Any last words babydoll?” He point his gun on Jonghyun’s head. That sickly sweet smile present on his good looking face.

This time Jonghyun did not blabber a stupid ‘I love you’ and this time no Seongwoo to stop this guy. At least he will die in the hands on one of the most handsome guy he saw in his life. Jonghyun tries to be positive that’s all he can do now.

He closed his eyes, followed by a loud gunshot that breaks the deafening silence of the night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proofread.
> 
> Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos. I love you all adfghjkl
> 
>  
> 
> ps: If i did not update in five months it means i'm dead

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm so yeah. How is it? I promise I will improve.  
> NO PROOF READ T_T
> 
> Leave your comments, It really boost me up :) <3


End file.
